Boomboom Kuwanger
Kuwanger is an ancient Mk I Reploid uncovered by Professor Fennec in the tower ruins, that was now found amidst a vast desert. After Kuwanger's remains were uncovered however, Fennec became increasingly paranoid and eventually begun acting completely irrational, ultimately resulting in his going maverick. Phono was dispatched to put Fennec down, and he then discovered what Fennec was seemingly trying to protect though his paranoia—Kuwanger. Phono had the parts teleported back to NeoHunter HQ. Kuwanger had been severely damaged, and none of his original body could be recovered, yet his brain chip was still intact enough to be recovered and transferred into a new body by Enjin, who built upon the schematics of his old form found within the data on his brain chip. However, his weapons data was corrupted and so a new signature weapon had to be fashioned for him, based partially on what little of his weapons data was still salvageable—he became a demolitions expert. Upon reawakening, Kuwanger was confused but was easily swayed into joining the NeoHunter cause. He served as a powerful NeoHunter for some years, until something seemingly went wrong and he went rogue. At this point he was nicknamed "Boomboom" Kuwanger due to his explosive weaponry (this is how suspected Mavericks gain their titles), and NeoHunters were sent in to retrieve him or put him down. However, it would be Phono who would arrive on the scene first, hoping to bring Kuwanger back with him only to discover that he had indeed gone maverick. The two did battle but ultimately Phono would be victorious, and Kuwanger was put down in the process for good. Quotes thumb|Kuwanger as he originally appeared. *'Kuwanger:' "Well, well, well...look what the Met dragged in." *'Phono:' "Kuwanger! Why did you abandon the Hunters? You need to return with me right now or you'll be classified as a maverick!" *'Kuwanger:' "Most certainly not. I operate for a higher cause, now. I serve a new lord." *'Phono:' "...No! I should have never brought you back from the desert!" *'Kuwanger:' My master was correct in deducing that you have some definite potential as a member of his armies. You should give yourself to our cause, Phono. *'Phono:' "I'll never join you! You mavericks are the scum of the Earth!" *'Kuwanger:' "Tsk...it's too bad you feel that way. What a waste of metal." Behind the scenes thumb|Kuwanger, reincarnated as Boomer Kuwanger L. *Kuwanger is first seen as the remains of an ancient Reploid in Timid Fennec's level, and throughout the course of the first game, Phono can view Enjin periodically making progress on fixing him. **He then appears in the second game as a functioning NeoHunter, but serves as a background character only in the NeoHunter HQ. **He finally goes maverick in the third game in the series. *Kuwanger was originally created when the only popular theory on the Internet as to what Boomer Kuwanger was a cockroach; due to the legend that cockroaches are hard to kill, Somarinoa thought it would be clever to bring the Maverick back several hundred years after his death at the hands of X, to reappear during Tempo's time. It eventually turned out that Kuwanger was in fact not a cockroach, but his position was already cemented into Megaman Tempo by then. *The ancient tower ruins that Kuwanger is found in are a reference to the Fortress Tower, where he was fought in Mega Man X. *The insignia of Sigma on his armor is a reference to his true identity, and canonically was placed into his new armor due to the symbol being found amongst his code and his reconstructors not realizing what it actually meant. *Kuwanger's title, Boomboom, is a combination of his old title, Boomer(ang), and the idea of explosions. It is also a minor nod to Boom Boom from the Super Mario series. Category:Fan Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Robots Category:Mavericks Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Antagonists Category:Males